


In the Darkness of the Night

by bookwormyangel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, cleaning out my fanfiction.net account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormyangel/pseuds/bookwormyangel
Summary: Oneshot. You loved him, but in the end he was your murderer.





	

Your breath is loud in your ears as you sprint in and out of the shadows of buildings, the laughing moon dribbling blood onto the pavement. Insane laughter flits to your resting place, and you take off sprinting yet again, running away as another scream pierces the night.

Tears stream down your face as you look for a hopeful hiding space, blurring everything in your vision to muted colorful blobs. Your lungs scream, your heart pounds, races, in your chest reminding you of the adrenaline pumping in your system, but dwindling quickly. Your legs burn, threaten to give out from under you as you push them harder, push them to go faster. You have to push everything to get away. Because if you don't, you know you'll die. And you don't want to die like this.

Strands of your ash colored hair fall into your eyes, sticking to the paths your tears have made. Your nose burns with your sharp intake of breath and your mouth is dry. Again, insane laughter fills the night, closer than before. Either you're slowing down or he's picking up his pace. You have to choke back a sob. It can't end, not like this!

You hear him call your name, and you feel your soul shutter in spiked terror. He's going to do it. He's really going to do it.

Deep down, you already had a feeling this would happen one day; he didn't know how to break through the black blood. You were hoping that it would be years before you had to worry about what was going to happen. You thought you had time to help. But time ran out. And you still have no way to help. Because of this, you know you're going to die. In some twisted way, you were resigned to this fact all along. But it still comes as a shuddering jeer. You don't want to die.

There's a slick spot and you fall, your teeth clamping together painfully. Then you hear a sharp sound that you figure out is his scythe dragging across the stone surfaces of Death City. Scrambling up on sore feet and protesting legs, you start running again, this time noticeably slower. You feel like your lungs are going to collapse and bring you down. Again you stumble.

Right into his waiting arms.

His laughter clouds your ears, blocking out every other sound of the night. You'll miss those sounds. Your vision tunnels as you look up, his face the only visible sight you can distinguish. His usual garnet red eyes are now a deep black, calling, summoning you to just let…go…

You slump, your knees finally giving out on you as you grip his shirt. Your vulnerability makes him laugh again. One arm holds you up by your tiny waist, the other snaking around your neck. You feel the cool steel of his beautiful blade press against the back of your neck and you whimper, your puffy eyes closing tightly in anticipation of the pain.

Like a cruel joke, he leans down and presses his cool lips against your chapped ones. He pulls you against him as he dips his head lower. Even though you know what is coming, you kiss him back fiercely, tiny fists tightening around his shirt. He bites your lips, and again, you whimper at the pain. Slowly he pulls back, but you stay where you are, his blade pinching your neck.

There are no sounds, no looks, no words as his blade slices along the swanlike grace of your neck.

You fall to the ground, landing in a heap, as blood pools around your body and nearly decapitated head.

Throughout the town, people awake when they hear the pain filled scream from somewhere in the night. It brings tears to most people's eyes as the devastation and pain and sorrow reach their ears.

Everyone knows what happened that night.

You, Maka Albarn, were murdered by your lover, best friend and Weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans.

No one ever saw Soul again after that night.


End file.
